


The homework dragon

by Leopika



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pillow Fights, cuz childhood, in which Ephriam and Eirika are little kids, tumblr fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopika/pseuds/Leopika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ephriam liked to pride himself that he had no fears. </p><p>But there was one thing he would run away from. </p><p>Seth. And not just any type of Seth, it was Lord Ephriam you have to do your homework Seth.</p><p>(A tumblr fic request)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The homework dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh sacred stones, the first fire emblem game I've played... Brings back memories.  
> If anything appears to be wonky, this was written on mobile!  
> Now I want to write more fe fics

The homework dragon.

Prompt for mikey-hunter on tumblr.

"Ephriam and Eirika as kids making a blanket fort to fend off the evil Homework Dragon, Seth!"

Ephriam liked to pride himself that he had no fears. 

But there was one thing he would run away from. 

Seth. And not just any type of Seth, it was Lord Ephriam you have to do your homework Seth.

Honestly, Seth thought he could boss him around just cuz he was a loyal servant, and just a few years older than Ephriam.

And Ephriam felt very mischievous today. He cackled to himself as he wandered around the castle, trying to find his little sister. He spotted her in the garden, having some tea and a snack ,he ran up to her.

"Oh? Brother? Shouldn't you be with Se-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because Ephriam grabbed her hand, stuffed some cookies into his mouth and dashed off with his sister.

Finally, he stopped near a pillar, letting Eirika catch her breath.

"What even was that? Why are you skipping your classes brother?" 

"Bewcawse whes thuh homewuk dwagon" He should through a mouthful of cookies. Eirika gave him a disgusted look at his act.

"Homework Dragon..?"

He nodded.

"You see Eirika, Seth is a big, bad, scaaarryyy dragon" He said, waving his arms around and trying to scare his sister "and we must make a fort to uh... fend off the scary dragon!" he said. Eirika nodded.

"We must protect the castle from the dragon!" She said, putting on a determined face.

"Great, I know just the place!" He grabbed her hand again, and while he dragged Eirika around he all of a sudden stopped. 

Hands on his hips, his usual stern glare.

It was Seth.

"Its the scary dragon!!" Eirika shrieked "Brother! we must ruuunn!" 

Seth just looked very confused at this. 

Ephriam didn't have time for that, grabbing Eirika again, he dashed off, and ran into his bedroom. He turned to Eirika and said

"Ok! This is our base of operations! Now I don't have much time but we need.. blankets.. chairs and pillows!" He said, grabbing his pillows off his bed, while Eirika dragged chairs. Soon Ephriam draped his blankets over the chairs, and crawled under them, motioning for his sister to crawl in. They brought the pillows with them as well.

"Alright, heres the plan. We wait for him to come in, and then we throw the pillows at him!" He whispered to Eirika, who clutched her pillows closely. Ephriam and Eirika didn't have to wait for long as Seth came in a few minutes later.

The siblings jumped out from the fort, and threw to pillows full force at Seth.

His expression was priceless. His hair was a mess, and he had some dazed look on him. Eirika was giggling her head off, and soon was Ephriam... until he noticed Seth was still silent.

"Um.. it was just a joke Seth... sorry"

"I hope we didn't hurt you"

Seth began to shake, then laugh as well, then he reached down to the pillow close to his foot.

"Big brother look out!"

WHAM! Ephriam was hit with the pillow Seth had just used. 

"That was my revenge for skipping your classes."

Ephriam hit him again, and the Eirika joined in on the fun. Soon all three were in a big huge pillow fight, and feathers were everywhere.

Well, at least Seth knew a good punishment for Ephriam. 

Who now began to spit out all the feathers, as he clumsily stuffed them back into the pillows. 

"Why did I have to be the one to clean uuuuppp" He groaned. Seth just glared at him, showing the dreaded textbook, which made Ephriam work faster, continuously stuffing the feathers in at a fast pace.

Well its never a dull moment in the castle at least!


End file.
